Conversa de Portaria
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: Lily Evans tem uma conversa no mínimo interessante com o porteiro do prédio de James. **FINALIZADA**
1. Interrogatório

**Conversa de Portaria**

**Resumo: **_Lily Evans tem uma conversa no mínimo interessante com o porteiro do prédio de James._

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, é tudo da J.K. Rowling. A não ser o Sr. Barnes. Mas eu não vejo como fazer dinheiro com ele de qualquer modo...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Não passava das nove da noite quando Lily Evans recebeu em seu apartamento uma coruja de Sirius Black dizendo que James estava com início de varíola de dragão e que precisava de uma poção inibidora o mais rápido possível.

De pijamas mesmo ela aparatou no apartamento do maroto onde ela e Sirius fizeram a poção e deram-na a um James bastante ansioso.

"Acho que já está tudo bem Sirius... – disse Lily quando o namorado começou a melhorar – pode ir para casa. Eu fico até ter certeza de que é seguro deixá-lo sozinho."

"Se você acha que é o melhor, tudo bem... mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar por aquele espelho ali, ok?" – ele disse apontando para um pequeno espelho que estava encima da mesa no centro da sala.

Apesar de não entender muito bem o que Sirius tinha acabado de dizer, ela confirmou com a cabeça e foi com ele até a lareira. Já tinha visto James usando o objeto algumas vezes, mas não fazia idéia de como fazê-lo funcionar.

"Lembra Lils, pode me chamar mesmo, hein? Merlin sabe como Pontas pode ser insuportavelmente irritante quando está doente."

"Positivo e operante, Sr. Black" – disse ela batendo uma falsa continência enquanto Sirius abria um sorriso torto.

"Até mais... mande notícias, ruiva!" ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o pó de flú na lareira e logo após dizia o endereço de seu próprio apartamento.

E com uma labareda de fogo verde Lily Evans se viu sozinha na Sala de Estar da casa de James Potter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Jay, como está se sentindo? Melhor?" – perguntou Lily alguns instantes mais tarde enquanto entrava no quarto de James, segurando uma bandeja nos braços.

"Estaria melhor se não precisasse ficar empacado aqui nessa cama... – disse um James com uma aparência aborrecida que em menos de meio segundo transformou-se em interessada – o que você tem aí?"

"Chá e biscoitos, tá com fome?"

"Com certeza!" ele disse já esticando os braços e alcançando a bandeja.

"Você ainda não pode comer muito, - disse Lily enquanto se sentava ao lado de James na cama - por isso eu não trouxe um jantar _exatamente_... mas eu acho que amanhã de manhã-"

"Lils?" – James a interrompeu.

"Hum?"

"Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? É que Thommas McKensi disse ao Sirius que deixaria o material de hoje das aulas da Academia de Aurores na portaria, já que eu não pude ir nem nada, e bem... será que você poderia ir lá buscar pra mim?"

"Ah... claro James. Porque não? Eu estarei de volta logo."

Lily estava quase na porta do quarto quando James gritou:

"Hey Lils, cuidado com o senhor Barnes, ele é um cara... excepcional." - disse isto começou a rir.

Lily só revirou os olhos e foi até o hall de entrada (onde ainda podia ouvir a gargalhada do namorado). Ela foi pensando enquanto descia de elevador "O que pode haver em um velhinho com uma aparência tão doce quanto a do Sr. Barnes, o porteiro do prédio? James só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara para variar..."

"Boa noite Sr. Barnes, como vai?" – disse Lily enquanto dava seu melhor sorriso.

"Muito bem... e a senhorita?" – ele a olhou de um jeito estranho e a garota não entendeu.

"Ótima! O Senhor sabe se tem algo para o James aí?" – o olhar continuou.

"Bem... tem sim, só um minutinho..."

Enquanto o Sr. Barnes abaixou o olhar para procurar entre a papelada de correspondências que estava encima de sua mesa Lily percebeu a razão pela qual ele a estava olhando tão estranhamente. Ela estava de pijamas.

_Pijamas._

Na portaria do prédio.

Como ela poderia culpar o pobre velhinho de olhá-la daquele modo? Somente pessoas indecentes desceriam à portaria só de pijamas sem nem ao menos um robe! E ela definitivamente não queria se enquadrar nesse tipo de pessoa.

"Aqui senhorita, encontrei!" – ele disse enquanto estendia os papéis a uma Lily completamente envergonhada que tentava a todo custo se cobrir... mas pelo visto não foi o suficiente.

"Não pude deixar de perceber que a senhorita está aqui no apartamento do jovem senhor Potter de roupas de dormir... a senhorita vai, por acaso, passar a noite?" – e depois de dizer isto a olhou de um modo como o de quem sabe das coisas.

"Como?" – As sobrancelhas de Lily dispararam para cima e ela congelou. Ele estava mesmo perguntando o que ela achava que ele estava?

"Ora... a senhorita entendeu. Eu perguntei se você e o jovem James vão "mandar ver" ou seja lá o que for que vocês jovens dizem hoje. – ele fez um rosto pensativo – Apesar de que o Sr Potter não parecia muito bem para isto essa tarde..."

"E o que o senhor tem a ver com isso??"

"Bem... como eu sou o porteiro, eu me preocupo com tudo o que acontece aos moradores e tento ficar sempre... – agora com um olhar astuto – _bem informado._

A única coisa que Lily pode pensar foi: Esse cara existe mesmo?

Tudo bem que ele se importasse com a rotina dos moradores do prédio, mas chegar a perguntar coisas tão intimas quanto sua vida sexual (ou falta dela no caso, já que ela e James ainda não tinham ultrapassado a linha dos amassos. Não por falta de tentativas do maroto, mas Lily simplesmente achava que não tinha chegado a hora. Não que isso importasse agora... essa é outra história) era completamente invasivo e inapropriado na visão de Lily.

"Sinceramente Sr. Barnes, eu... Ah, em primeiro lugar: - ela levantou a mão iniciando a contagem - James está doente. E em segundo lugar: o que faz o senhor achar que pode discutir_ isto_ comigo, seja aqui na portaria ou EM QUALQUER OUTRO LUGAR?!?!"

E mais vermelha que um tomate ela se virou e saiu como um furacão em direção ao elevador, murmurando coisas como "Que ultraje!" ou "Só pode ser brincadeira!" e deixando um senhor Barnes com uma expressão totalmente confusa para trás.

"Mas o que foi que eu disse de errado?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lily apareceu furiosa na porta do quarto, pronta para despejar umas poucas e boas em cima de James quando percebeu que ele já estava dormindo de lado na cama, com a bandeja vazia esquecida em cima do criado mudo ao lado.

O maroto parecia tão tranqüilo dormindo profundamente, que ela, por um momento, esqueceu a razão pela qual estava irritada e foi se deitar ao lado do namorado.

"Não pense que você vai fugir de uma conversa muito séria amanhã, Potter." – murmurou.

Lily ficou lá deitada por alguns instantes, pensando no ocorrido, quando, inconscientemente, James abraçou-a pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos ruivos.

Na hora ela surpreendeu-se um pouco, mas logo em seguida ajeitou-se no peito do maroto e já fechando os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ela murmurou:

"Que o Sr. Barnes não ouça nunca, mas acho que, afinal de contas, eu vou acabar passando a noite".

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**N/A:** E aí povo, o que vocês acharam?? Tive essa idéia insana enquanto eu mesma descia de pijamas o elevador do meu prédio, indo buscar a correspondência. o.O hahahaha. Espero que tenha ficado boa.

Talvez tenha outro capítulo... tudo depende das reviews, então... please gente, vamo lá né? Não vai doer nada mandar uma palavrinha só (sendo elogio, crítica, conselho ou o que for)!

Até mais,

Beijos!

**Fer C. Potter**


	2. Recompensa

Olá povo! Desculpa a demora, mas eu fiquei sem muita inspiração pra escrever e quando ela veio, faltava um dia para eu ir viajar T.T

Mas depois que eu voltei me dediquei totalmente a esse capítulo, então eu espero que vocês gostem. ^ ^

Então vamos à fic!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Talvez toda essa má sorte que você diz que tem tenha passado pra mim, Lily...você acha que eu poderia ter me tornado um azarado?"

Lily Evans sentiu a luz do Sol batendo em seus olhos. Devia ser cedo demais para abri-los, mas por alguma razão não queria continuar com eles fechados. No momento em que os abriu, notou dois olhos castanho-esverdeados fitando-a indecifravelmente.

"Eu... o quê?!" – será que ele estava fazendo sentido e a mente dela que ainda não estava funcionando?

"Um azarado... você sabe. É que aparentemente a única noite que a minha namorada decide, finalmente, passar comigo eu estou apagado por causa de uma poção."

"Ah... então é só isso?"

"Só isso, Lily?! Você não vê a gravidade da situação?? Se eu tiver virado um azarado mesmo, o mínimo que pode ter acontecido é você ter pego varíola de dragão de mim e a única pessoa que vai poder vir cuidar de nós dois é o Almofadinhas. – e depois de um instante absorto em pensamentos – é isso... a gente tá perdido..."

Ele tinha uma expressão séria, mas Lily sabia que tudo o que ele queria era brincar sobre a situação "inusitada" em que se encontrou esta manhã.

"Lils, quando eu disse que preferia a minha Nimbus a você eu estava mentindo, ok?"

Ela não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

"Eu sempre soube que um dia você perceberia a verdade_, Jay_, mas infelizmente eu tenho que te informar que estamos os dois completamente saudáveis... e que vamos sobreviver."

Ele sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que a olhou desconfiadamente e disse:

"Se é o que você diz minha cara... – e começou a se levantar – então acho que deveríamos tomar café da manhã. Nunca estive com tanta fome em toda a minha vida."

"Ahh... Tinha me esquecido que você não fez sua sessão diária de _empanturramento _antes de dormir" Ela disse revirando os olhos, os dois já se dirigindo à cozinha.

Quase toda a comida do "estilo matinal" já estava na mesa quando um barulho foi ouvido na sala. Lily pôs a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha e avistou Sirius Black tirando o pó da lareira das roupas enquanto colocava um saco que parecia cheio de algo indeterminado dentro do armário de casacos.

"Bom dia, crianças!! Vocês não me deram notícias e acabaram me deixando preocupado, então eu tive de vir checar o estado do meu colega Pontas..." – ele foi dizendo enquanto atravessava a sala e entrava na cozinha. Lily percebeu que o garoto cheirava à torta de maçã, mas decidiu não perguntar. Sirius parou um instante para observar o estado dos dois a sua frente: pijamas amarrotados e cabelos despenteados (ou mais do que o normal, no caso de James) e disse – "mas eu apostaria todos os galeões do meu bolso que ele já está muito bem" – e logo após dar um sorriso maroto, iniciou uma sessão de risada-latido sem fim.

Lily já estava da cor de seus cabelos quando James, ao invés de continuar sorrindo com o amigo, resolveu tirá-la da situação constrangedora.

"Hey Almofadinhas, tá com fome? A gente ia tomar café agora."

À mera menção da informação "comida", Sirius se recuperou imediatamente da crise de riso e olhou para a mesa animado. Nesse ponto Lily já tinha certeza que "comida" era a palavra mágica quando se tratava de marotos.

"Finalmente! Por que a comida da sua casa é boa, Pontas? A da minha é uma porcaria. Nem o Rabicho consegue engolir."

"Deve ser porque você é quem cozinha cara. - mais risadas – O negócio é que minha mãe manda a comida que os elfos lá de casa fazem toda semana".

"Ahh... Saudades de morar com a Senhora P... ela é ótima..." – Sirius tinha a expressão de quem estava viajando um século no tempo em lembranças. – "Olha só! Tem até suco de abóbora!" – E dizendo isto encheu um copo para si e virou-o todinho.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" – Ele começou alguns instantes depois – "Eu acho que isso deveria ser vendido naquelas garrafas de dois litros.".

Lily e James olharam para Sirius. Lily tinha uma expressão confusa, mas diferente dela, James parecia ter achado a idéia genial.

"Mas é claro! Como ninguém pensou nisso antes? Tenho que reconhecer que você tem seus momentos brilhantes, Almofadinhas".

"Meu caro Pontas, quando que eu, Sírius Almofadinhas Maroto Black, não fui brilhante?"

"Bom... tirando aquela coisa toda do Ranhoso no sexto ano? Ou quando você quis pintar o seu cabelo de loiro pra ver como ficaria? Ou aquela outra..."

"Tá, tá! O negócio é que se isso der certo, a gente pode fazer milhares... até milhões de galeões!"

Quando a conversa chegou nesse ponto, Lily reconheceu que seria muito mais saudável para sua mente deixar os dois e voltar para casa, porque, apesar de tudo, ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

"Garotos, a conversa está esplêndida, mas eu tenho que ir" – ela levantou e foi caminhando até a sala com os dois marotos logo atrás. – "O dever me chama!".

"E o que seria mais interessante do que ficar e ter uma conversa agradável sobre negócios com seus amigos incrivelmente visionários?"

"Bom Sirius... a Marlene vai lá em casa daqui a pouco pra me mostrar o vestido que ela comprou pro casamento da Alice e do Frank e ver o meu também, que tal?"

"Humm... muito bom saber, ruiva. Talvez eu dê uma passada lá mais tarde." – Sirius disse com um sorriso nada menos que malicioso.

"Claro... falando nisso, vocês já arrumaram os ternos pra vocês?"

"Ahh Lil's, a gente tem tudo sob controle" – disse James e depois piscou um olho.

"Usar o mesmo terno desde a formatura é ter tudo sobre controle agora... – ela murmurou, mas não baixo o suficiente para que os garotos não a ouvissem, o que causou mais uma onda de risadas.

"Tá bom gente, mas eu tenho que ir mesmo. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, ok?" – e dizendo isto ela se despediu dos dois, de James com um selinho e Sirius com um beijo na bochecha, e se dirigiu à lareira. Logo a labareda de fogo verde foi vista.

"Tchau Lilete!" – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo antes que ela desaparecesse.

Um segundo de silêncio se passou enquanto os dois observavam a lareira vazia, até que um se virou para o outro. Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"Pronto pra pegar o nosso prêmio?"

"Tava só esperando você perguntar!"

E com um sorriso no rosto os dois se dirigiram à porta.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Bom dia Senhor Barnes! Como vai o senhor?"

Senhor Barnes estava na portaria, muito tranqüilo, quando dois garotos morenos saíram do elevador. Um com os cabelos irremediavelmente bagunçados, óculos, um sorriso enorme no rosto e, como o Sr. Barnes não pode deixar de notar, de pijamas. O outro tinha cabelos um pouco mais longos, olhos azuis, um saco nas mãos e, se possível, um sorriso ainda maior que o primeiro.

"Olá Sirius. Bom dia James, como está? Melhorou da varíola de dragão?"

"Me sinto completamente curado senhor Barnes, obrigado."

"Imagino que os dois tenham vindo tratar de negócios, não?" – o porteiro disse antes de dar uma sonora gargalhada.

"Acertou em cheio, Sr. Barnes. Como foi a operação? Gravou tudo direitinho?" – Sirius tinha um olhar ao mesmo tempo empolgado e interrogativo.

"Olhem garotos, eu pensava que essa tal de câmera de vídeo trouxa era complicada de se mexer, mas eu segui as suas instruções e acabou que eu aprendi a operá-la. Acho que deu tudo certo."

"Ahhh, essa é uma ótima notícia, senhor! Podemos ficar com o filme?"

"Mas é claro, James." – Ele respondeu, tirando o filme da máquina e estendendo ao garoto. – "Mas é claro que vocês cumpriram sua parte do trato, não é rapazes?"

"Assim o senhor nos ofende, Sr Barnes" – disse Sirius, com uma falsa expressão de ultraje, e estendeu o saco que estava em sua mão. – "Aqui, está cheio de fitas vazias para o senhor gravar tudo o que quiser. E é claro, pode ficar com a câmera".

"Muito obrigado, garotos! Esses aparelhos trouxas são realmente fascinantes!"

"Sabíamos que o senhor iria gostar." – disse James.

"Ah! E como nós sabíamos que o senhor faria um bom trabalho, eu trouxe, de quebra, uma torta de maçã para o senhor. Ela está ai dentro do saco."

O porteiro abriu o saco para conferir o que o maroto dizia enquanto James o olhou interrogativamente:

"Onde você conseguiu uma torta de maçã? Não foi você quem fez, não é?" – e em um tom mais baixo para que só o amigo o ouvisse – "ele já é velho, Almofadinhas! Você quer matá-lo?"

"Não é nada disso, Pontas! Senhor Barnes, pode comer essa torta tranqüilo, porque eu a trouxe diretamente da mansão Black!"

O velhinho assentiu e James parecia ainda mais confuso.

"Você foi pra sua casa ontem? Por quê? E como ela pode ser mais segura saída de lá do que das suas mãos?"

"Bom... ontem era a festa de noivado da Narcisa e do Malfoy, então eu achei que devia fazer uma visitinha e dar minhas felicitações..." – Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo engraçado e por fim falou – "Eles ficaram tão felizes... você tinha que ver a cara do Monstro!"

James não agüentou e gargalhou.

"Quer dizer que você afanou a torta da festa de noivado da sua prima? – mais risadas – E a megera?"

Sirius tinha uma feição de extrema indignação quando respondeu:

"Nunca mais se refira assim à minha santa mãezinha, James Potter!"

"Sinto muito Almofadinhas... esqueci da regra número 1 do Código de Honra de Sirius Black..."

E os dois disseram em uníssono:

"_Nunca deixar ninguém ofender minha mãe antes que eu mesmo o faça."_

"Entendi, entendi... não vai mais se repetir, eu juro."

"Muito bem, meu caro Pontas... muito bem."

"Garotos, eu não quero atrapalhar, mas eu tenho que continuar a tomar conta da portaria... e acho que vocês têm um filme para assistir, não?"

Os dois pareceram se lembrar da razão pela qual estavam na portaria a essa hora da manhã e voltaram-se ao porteiro.

"Claro! Já estávamos subindo mesmo, senhor Barnes."

"Vocês não farão nada de errado com esse vídeo, não é rapazes? Porque eu gosto muito da senhorita Evans e não aprovaria se vocês a prejudicassem."

"Fique tranqüilo Senhor Barnes, a gente nunca faria algo pra prejudicar a Lil's... nós só estamos nos divertindo um pouquinho no estilo maroto! Talvez a gente até a chame para assisti-lo conosco!" – disse Sirius antes de piscar um olho e sair em direção ao elevador.

"É Sr. Barnes, o senhor acha mesmo que eu faria alguma coisa de mal pra Lily algum dia? Eu amo aquela ruiva! – James disse, também se dirigindo ao elevador. – E obrigado de novo!"

Logo Sr. Barnes se viu sozinho novamente na portaria, mas agora com uma deliciosa torta de maçã como companhia.

Definitivamente, não importa quanto tempo passe, Sirius Black e James Potter sempre serão Sirius Black e James Potter. Ou melhor, sempre serão Marotos!

É como dizem... Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**N/A: **E ai, o que acharam? Ótimo? Excede as Expectativas? Aceitável? Péssimo? Deplorável? Trasgo? Mande uma review me dizendo!

Aposto que essa vocês não esperavam do Sr. Barnes, né? Hahahaha acho que até eu me surpreendi com ele!

Eu estava pensando em escrever uma One-Shot sobre o incidente "Visita-Indiscreta-de-Sirius-à-Mansão-Black", o que acham? Tudo depende de vocês ^ ^

Esse foi o último capítulo, por via das dúvidas, ok?

E vamos às respostas das reviews! (primeira vez que eu faço isso... que emoção!!)

**layla Black:** **aqui está o capítulo seguinte, espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!**

**Anggie:** **que bom que gostou! Espero que esse capítulo também tenha valido a pena! Valeu ^^**

**Luisa Santos:**** como o próprio James disse, o Sr. Barnes é um cara excepcional, mas não do jeito que todos esperavam, não é? Hahaha! Obrigada pela review!**

**MJ Weasley Cullen:**** Que bom saber que mais alguém além de mim ri dessas insanidades!! Acho que você percebeu que ele é ainda pior que curioso, não? Obrigada!**

**Jaque Weasley:**** eu também daria tudo pra dormir, nem que fossem 15 míseros minutinhos, abraçada com o Jay... uma vez eu até sonhei que eu fui ao Madame Puddifoot com ele, acredita? Hahahaha, sonhar não custa nada, neh? Valeu pela review!**

**Lethicya Black:**** eu também não esperaria nada melhor de um porteiro que tem que sofrer a influência dos marotos o tempo todo!! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação. Obrigada!**

**Zooey Mureau:**** que bom que gostou da história! Aqui está a continuação, tomara que tenha ficado à altura do esperado ^^ Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios!**

**Julie Padfoot:**** obrigada por ter deixado uma review! Eu acho que você concorda comigo que o Sr. Barnes é ainda pior que enxerido, não? Hahaha.**

**N/B**_**{pra quem não sabe, Bruh Prongs:D}**_**: **Cara... eu não esperava isso do enxerido do , Nunca! Que velhinho Maroto esse hein?

Não preciso nem falar que amei betar o cap né? Os Marotos Ruleiam!

E não esqueçam: façam a autora e a beta felizes, Deixem Reviews!  
Bjinhuss pra todo mundo que leu, que está lendo ou que ainda vai ler!

**N/A (de novo.. haha):** E um MUITO OBRIGADA antecipado pelas reviews deste capítulo!

Até a próxima!

**Fer C. Potter**


	3. Punição

**Disclaimer: **nenhum destes personagens me pertencem, todos são da autoria de J.K. Rowling.

Esta fic não possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Olá leitores amados! Como vão vocês?**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "O que essa louca está fazendo aqui com um capítulo novo? Ela não tinha acabado a fic?"**

**Pois bem... Em primeiro lugar, eu acho que houve um probleminha com a interpretação da história, que eu achei que estava "entendível", mas pelo jeito não estava o.O **

**E em segundo lugar eu amo vocês DE MAAAAAIS, por isso eu resolvi fazer esse negócio todo de "Leve Três e Pague Dois" ou algo assim (?).**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, porque eu amei escrevê-lo!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"HahahahaHAHAHAhahahahahHAHAHAHHahahaha!"

Já era a milionésima vez que James e Sirius assistiam ao vídeo aquela manhã. Os dois marotos estavam esparramados no sofá de James, uma televisão transfigurada na frente deles e muitas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada espalhadas pelo chão da sala.

"E ai, o que me diz Pontas, mais uma vez?"

"Huumm... acho que não Almofadinhas... se a gente assistir de mais vai acabar perdendo a graça." – disse o maroto de óculos com uma expressão travessa.

"Pshh... acho que isso seria humanamente impossível, Pontinhas. Vamos lá... só mais uma vez." – Sirius insistiu com cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Ahh tá bom... que mal pode ter nisso, não?" – dizendo isso o maroto apertou, mais uma vez, o botão "Play" e se ajeitou no sofá.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily e Marlene estavam há horas conversando e provando seus vestidos. A casa de Lily estava parecendo vítima de um vendaval, tamanha era a bagunça. Saias, vestidos, blusas, tudo espalhado em cima da cama e dos móveis.

"Acho que vou com o azul mesmo..." – disse Marlene analisando-se em frente ao espelho, segurando o vestido contra o corpo.

"Concordo com você, ele ficou incrível" – Lily respondeu enquanto colocava o vestido lilás que usaria no casamento de Alice e Frank no armário – "Uau! Já é quase uma e meia! Tá com fome Lene?"

"Pensando bem... eu acho que estou sim. O que você acha de sair pra almoçar?"

"Ótima idéia! A gente poderia chamar os garotos também, não é?" – disse Lily com um olhar sugestivo que não passou despercebido por Lene.

"Quando você diz 'garotos' você quer dizer James e Sirius?" – a garota fez uma careta para o último nome.

"Srta. McKinnon! Nem vem que eu sei, que você tá _morrendo_ de vontade de encontrar o dito maroto há muito tempo!"

"Eu?! Haha... Você só pode estar me confundindo, querida..." – disse Lene com um falso tom de cinismo na voz – "Mas se não tem como eu escapar..."

"Então vamos lá!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily Evans teve dez segundos antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Dez segundos que não foram suficientes pra nenhum dos dois marotos formularem uma desculpa. Dez segundos antes de sentir seu sangue ferver e não conseguir mais responder por si mesma.

Marlene foi a primeira a usar o pó de Flú e gritar o endereço de James. Quando Lily se jogou na lareira não esperava encontrar Marlene parada como uma estátua na frente da saída, o que resultou em um esbarrão.

"Aii..! Lene o que você ta fazen..."

A primeira coisa que Lily notou foi o olhar curioso que a amiga mandava para o centro da sala. Logo em seguida viu o olhar espantado que os dois rapazes direcionavam à ela por cima do sofá. E finalmente, ela olhou para a TV, para encontrar sua própria imagem filmada toscamente, como se fosse um vídeo caseiro.

"_Como?" – ela viu a própria imagem, vestida em pijamas, perguntar de um modo assustado._

"_Ora... a senhorita entendeu. Eu perguntei se você e o jovem James vão "mandar ver", ou seja, lá o que for que vocês jovens dizem hoje... – Sr. Barnes fez um rosto pensativo – Apesar de que o Sr. Potter não parecia muito bem para isto esta tarde..."_

"_E o que o senhor tem a ver com isso??"_

_._

_._

_._

"JAMES POTTER O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?!?!"

"Ahh... Lils... eu posso explicar..."

"Se ferrou Pontas." – murmurou Sirius, já se levantando do sofá.

"Não pense que você também vai se safar de um castigo terrível e _mortal_, Sirius Black!"

James se prontificou, ficando em pé e se dirigindo à namorada – "Lily, não precisa fazer escândalo, foi só uma brincadeirinha inofensiva e..."

"Inofensiva? INOFENSIVA? Você está louco, por acaso, Potter?! Ah, como eu queria que o Filch tivesse _mesmo_ pendurado vocês pelos dedões do pé quando ele teve a chance! AHRG!!!

Os gritos que Lily direcionava a James se misturaram aos que ela direcionava ao Sr. Barnes na TV.

"Aff... eles vão começar com isso de novo..." – Sirius murmurou para Marlene.

"Acho melhor a gente sair de fininho..." – ela respondeu dando um passo para trás, em direção a lareira.

"Por que vocês vieram, aliás?"

"Nós viemos chamar vocês pra almoçar com a gente".

"Humm..." – Sirius concordou e voltou sua atenção novamente à briga.

"...eu achei que podia confiar em você, James, mas é só eu virar as costas _um minutinho_ e você já apronta essas piadinhas de mau gosto!" – neste ponto Lily atingiu um tom de vermelho que dificilmente foi visto eu seu rosto antes.

"Ah Lily não dramatiza! E você acha justo me culpar por uma idéia do Sirius?" – ele percebeu que era o argumento errado, já que Lily pegou a varinha e apontou para ele – "Olha Lily, eu não fiz nada pra te humilhar, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, minha flor. Eu só estava doente, não podia fazer nada, o Sirius teve essa idéia, que agora eu percebo que não foi nem um pouco brilhante, e eu acabei concordando. Me desculpa Lils, você não consegue ver que eu me arrependi de verdade? – argumentou James fazendo carinha de cervo abandonado no meio da chuva.

"De verdade?! Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em todas essas baboseiras, Potter?"

A dupla que assistia a tudo avidamente percebeu que essa discussão não terminaria tão cedo. Assim, Marlene virou-se para Sirius e disse:

"Então... pizza?"

"Só se você me deixar pagar" – ele disse com um sorriso galanteador.

Marlene olhou para os dois amigos discutindo, ponderando se, finalmente saia com Sirius Black "O-Melhor-Amigo-Cafajeste" ou se ficava ali no meio da Terceira Guerra Mundial.

Não levou nem dez segundos para se decidir.

"Fechado!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Tudo o que essa humilde autora pede são comentários!

REVIEWS POR FAVOR, GENTE! ^^

Agradecimentos à **Bella L. Weasley,****Ana Clara,****lyala Black ****e ****(eh.. vc msma xuxuuu)****Anggie!** Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado!

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/B: olha eu aqui de novo gente!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto do capítulo quanto eu gostei!**

**Eu amo ser Beta gente! Eu já disse isso pra vocês? Isso é tão divertido... espero que a Fer poste logo uma nova fic, se não eu vou ficar morrendo de saudades de Betar... e vocês das fics dela né?**

**Hora do Merchan: se ficarem com saudade de mim ou da Fer (que por sinal é minha Beta rs), visitem minha fic : Espirais do amor, também é J/L, S/M e tem muita comédia!!!!**

**Bom, espero ver vocês em breve!!!**

**Bjinhuss!**

**MFF**


End file.
